


here ghost nothing

by ka_na_ri_ya



Category: SBFIVE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_na_ri_ya/pseuds/ka_na_ri_ya
Summary: "I ghost hunt."Copter is pretty sure he heard that wrong and looks up."Sorry, what?""I go to haunted places around the country and sometimes stay the night there to investigate."They both stare at each other, the silence yawning between them."Nope!" Copter pushes his chair back and stands up, "No freaking way, no no no no no."
Relationships: Copter Panuwat Kerdthongtavee/Kimmon Varodom Khemmonta
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Copter graduated from university a few months back and at that time his life was pink for him. There was nothing stopping him from finding success. He had thought getting a job in the film industry would be easy peasy. He did very well in school for it after all and even had gotten some student awards. His parents had been so proud of him for following his dreams and he had felt on top of the world when graduation came around.

But all he got was dust and had to make ends meet at a coffee shop in the meantime, as he tried to fatten up his portfolio.

Which leads to now.

"You're fired Copter."

He stares in disbelief at his manager, "What? Claire, you can't just fire me!"

She sighs and puts her towel on the counter before turning back to look at him with a resigned expression, "Copter, you can't just turn off the WiFi because you disagreed with a customer and tell them to 'fuck off' when they complain about it."

"Claire, the guy was watching porn."

"That may be so," she calmly says into the eye of the hurricane, "But it does affect everyone else here who came to do their work."

"I can't fucking believe this!" Copter lets out a scoff, bordering on hysterical laughter, "You realize you're taking the side of the guy watching porn in a public place. Do you fucking hear yourself?"

"Also you swear a lot. It's not very good customer service."

He throws his arms in the air, "Well apparently I'm _fucking_ fired so does it _fucking_ matter at this point? _And_ it's closed," he sweeps his hand behind him, showing the empty coffee shop to her.

"Guess not," Claire crosses her arms over her chest and stares him down.

"What."

"I'm gonna need your apron and badge."

"Ok," he starts to nod, "Ok ok," he unties the apron strings looped on his back, "Here's your fucking apron," he hisses out. He tosses it on the counter and removes the badge on his shirt, throwing it on top of the apron as well.

"Copter," she sighs out as if she is a parent trying to control her misbehaving kid.

"O no, it's _fine._ I'm great!" Copter says in an agitated tone, "Not like I owe rent or anything!"

"Listen, I know it's rough, but you'll find another job ok? You're a hard worker. It's just my hands are tied with this and corporate said I had to get rid of you. I'll still pay you for this week and hopefully it helps."

He sighs, leaning against the counter and staring at the dirty brown tiles, "It does a bit. I'm sorry Claire."

She pats his shoulder, "If you still need help or a referral, don't hesitate to ask ok?"

Copter nods, putting on a calm face. Inside though, he slowly is panicking when he thinks about how much he owes for his rent and bills.

\--

Copter dramatically slams the front door of the apartment open, "Bas! I'm _fucked._ "

"What is it now? " Bas drawls out from where he is lying on the sofa, laptop on his belly as he browses whatever the fuck it is.

"I got fired."

Bas instantly sits up, his hoodie falling backwards, face contorted in concern, "Dude, what. How?"

"I turned off the wifi of the store."

"Course you did, you dumbass."

"The guy was watching porn."

"Props."

"No! Not props! Ew Bas, stop. Don't be fucking gross," he carelessly throws his bag onto the floor next to the sofa and plops himself on the ground. Bas adjusts his sitting position on the sofa so he could look down at Copter and places his laptop on the coffee table in front of them.

"So now what? Rent's due in two weeks."

"You think I don't know that?" Copter snaps, jaw tight from annoyance at the world, "Claire said she'll give me my paycheck for the week so it eases things a bit," he pounds the ground in frustration and puts his face into his knees, "God everything sucks ass."

"Told you your temper will bite you in the ass one day."

"You know what? I don't need to hear that now."

"Look, I'll pay the majority of whatever we have to pay for rent and the bills. But obviously not forever," Bas patiently says, patting a comforting hand on Copter's shoulder and eyes him, "I'll try to help you find a job too."

Copter leans back his head against the sofa cushion to look up at Bas and breathes out a tired sigh, "Thanks man. I'll pay my half though."

\--

Fast forward to two weeks later and Copter is feeling pretty despondent over his situation. Bas had ended up paying the bulk of the rent and bills and the choking feeling of guilt grows larger as each day goes by. Even with Claire's referral, it didn't help much when they find out why he was fired and said that his personality may clash a bit with the service industry.

Which is ridiculous.

He could be the nicest fucking guy.

Copter currently is lying on the sofa, face into the pillow hoping to suffocate himself with it trying to avoid his predicament because honestly? Fuck the world.

The front door opens, "Copter!" Bas waltzes in, removing his messenger bag over his shoulder and placing it on the coffee table, "I think I found something for you."

"O thank fuck," Copter mutters into the pillow. He sits up and adjusts his shirt and moves to the side a bit, giving room for Bas to settle next to him, "What do you have for me? Please let it be something good I am _desperate_."

"Well, okay. So do you remember Kimmon? He was at our party we had at the club a few months back."

"O," Copter leans his head back, thinking about it. He has a vague memory a tall man smirking at him, but the face isn't clear. The rise of annoyance Copter feels makes him want to deck him though and _o yea_ that guy, "Hmm yea. He was a total dick though."

"Gee," Bas wryly says, "I think telling him to fuck off just because you thought he was looking at you funny wouldn't exactly warm you up to him."

Copter rolls his eyes, " _Whatever_. What about him?"

"He has a youtube channel. Um. I think he's got a small, but decent following. After I talked to him about you and showed some of your stuff from your website, he seemed willing to hire you to film and edit his videos."

"Huh. That's...nice of him."

"He's a nice guy Copter."

"He called me short. Multiple times."

"Well..."

Copter smacks a pillow into Bas' face. Well attempts to. Bas deftly catches the pillow before it hits him and places it back on Copter's lap, undeterred.

"I'm not that short. He's just stupid tall."

"Well, I'm surprised you remember anything about him at all considering how wasted you got after _one beer_ ," Bas pulls out a wrinkled bag of chips from his bag, before ripping it open with a pop.

"I'm just letting you know that I am choosing to ignore what you said and not reacting to it," Copter says in what he thinks is a dignified tone, "I may not remember everything but I remember enough to know he ticked me the fuck off," He hugs the pillow against his body, "So should I contact him first about this or...?

"Yea hold on, let me just text him your number real quick," Bas takes out his phone from his hoodie and unlocks it to send a text over to Kimmon.

"Thank you for this."

"Mmm no problem buddy."

Copter leans back against the cushions of the sofa, hugging the pillow to his chest. There's a sense of relief, as if a weight was lifted off his body that he's been burdened with for the past week. Sure, he might not like the guy, but hell at this point it didn't matter when having a job and money trumps that. He feels the vibrating sensation of his own phone in his pocket and pulls it out to see a text from an unknown number.

"This him?" 

"Yep."

> _**0xxxxx:**_ Is this Copter?
> 
> _**Me:**_ Yea. Kimmon?
> 
> _**0xxxxx:**_ Bas mentioned that you needed a job. Are you free to meet later to go over the details?
> 
> _**Me:**_ Sure. Where and when?
> 
> _**0xxxxx:**_ -Location sent-
> 
> _**0xxxxx:**_ Let's just meet around 4?
> 
> _**Me:**_ Sounds good. Do I need to bring anything?
> 
> _**0xxxxx:**_ No, just yourself is fine.

"Huh. Do you think he forgot what a dick he was to me?" Copter mutters as he locks his phone.

"Dude," Bas snorts and bites into a handful of chips, "He wasn't. Drunk you is just stupidly aggressive and you're always thinking everyone is out to get you. He was pretty attentive and nice to be honest."

"Shut up."

"Are you meeting with him?"

"Yea in a few hours," Copter puts his phone away. He flicks a glances at Bas, who is still chomping, "Wait, what the fuck do you mean _attentive and nice_?"

"Erm...nothing," a loud crunch follows.

Copter side eyes him.

"Listen, if you don't remember it's not a big deal...I think. Just don't drink again, you light weight."

"Fuck off," Copter smacks Bas' face with the pillow he's holding, this time successfully. Bas yelps in surprise and almost drops his bag of chips, "It's not like I'm _wrong!_ " he shrieks.

"Whatever!" Copter grumbles and leans back against the cushions.

There's a comfortable silence for a moment.

"Up for DOTA?"

"Yea."

Copter has a feeling he forgot to ask something, but the niggling thought doesn't bug him enough and he pushes it to the back of his mind.

\--

The milk tea Copter is drinking is nearly finished, minus the leftover boba still mixed in with the ice and Kimmon still hasn't arrived yet.

> _**Me:**_ Bas what the FUCK Kimmon still isn't here and it's been like 40 fucking minutes.
> 
> _**Bas:**_ Huh that's kind of weird. He usually isn't the type. Just wait it out. It'll be fine.
> 
> _**Me:**_ Ugh fine.

Copter attempts to suck up the boba up the straw in frustration and stabs his straw into the jumble of ice. Maybe he should just go home if he's being stood up. Seriously, fuck Kimmon for disrespecting his time. It's not like he had anything to do aside from trying to apply for more jobs, but it's the principle of the thing.

He really doesn't want to look for work though. He's not sure if he can handle ten more rejections because if he does he will most definitely cry and never leave his room for a month. Well maybe not. His mom and Bas would probably coax him out after two days at most. However, this is the only promising prospect he had at the moment.

This really sucks.

"Hey," a breathless voice right behind him interrupts his sucking attempts. Copter turns around and a boba unexpectedly shoots up into his mouth through the straw. He's so surprised by it that he starts to cough, his body attempting to hack it out by reflex and he bends forward.

"O whoa whoa whoa! Here," a warm hand rubs his back and Copter feels the rough feel of a paper napkin against his mouth. He swallows the boba instead and pushes the hand away from him.

"I'm fine, thanks," he gruffs out and looks up.

O _shit_.

O shit shit shit.

The man before him is fucking hot, wearing a black leather jacket like a bad boy out of Copter's wet dreams. His dark hair is a bit disheveled, probably from his helmet. He notices how tall he is and his long legs and _o fuck_ wouldn't it be nice to have those legs wrapped around him.

He is exactly Copter's type. He wants to run the fuck out right about now because anytime a good looking person looks his way, Copter wants to turtle his way out.

Wait.

Wait a fucking minute.

"Kimmon?"

"O, do you remember me now?" he looks amused, wiggling his eyebrows.

Copter may not clearly recall Kimmon's face, but that fucking smirk that is gracing his face is ingrained in his memory and the flare of annoyance is right back.

Also, how the fuck did he not notice how good Kimmon looked what in the actual _fuck_.

Copter must have been drunker than he realized. He needs a talk with his brain later.

"Fuck off."

"There it is."

Copter rolls his eyes and lets out a huff of annoyance.

Kimmon doesn't seem phased by Copter's irritable behavior and sits himself in the chair right next to Copter's, placing his bag on the table, "Anyways, sorry about coming so late. My motorcycle was acting up."

"Right and you just forgot to let me know," Copter crosses his arms to look intimidating and flexes his biceps to show who's boss.

Kimmon gives him an inane smile.

"Hmm well, wasn't really thinking about that when smoke was coming out of the tailpipe."

Copter rolls his eyes, "So about the job."

"Right," Kimmon runs his fingers through his hair, attempting to put his disheveled locks back into place. Copter is so distracted staring at the long digits languidly pulling through them and imagines himself gripping onto it.

He needs to stop. And get laid.

Kimmon pulls a piece of paper from the pocket of his jacket and lays it on the table, "So this would be a list of what I need you to do when you work for me. I would need you to come with me wherever I go. I used to film everything myself, but it's been getting kind of difficult if you couldn't tell. It'd make my videos go to the next level if you're there to help out. I like how you edit yours, from what Bas had shown me, so I'm stoked for that. I will definitely still edit just to keep my style in there, but I think our editing styles mesh well with each other."

"Cool, cool, cool," Copter mutters as he reads the list, check marking in his head the equipment he has.

"We could do a trial run first before I officially hire you. We'll start tomorrow at the site. I'll still pay for your time."

"Yea that sounds fair," then Copter realizes what he had forgotten to ask in his conversation with Bas about all this.

"Wait, I actually don't know what your channel is about."

Kimmon frowns, "Bas didn't tell you?"

"Uh, no, he never mentioned it," Copter feels a little sheepish. He doesn't know why he forgot to ask Bas about this vital information either.

"And you didn't think to ask," Kimmon wryly says.

"Yea well," Copter snaps. God, what the fuck? "I had other things on my mind."

"Sure."

Kimmon starts to pull and fiddle with his rings on his long fingers as if distracted. Copter stares at them, momentarily forgetting that he was pissed off. The things those fingers could probably do.

Fuck.

Copter needs to stop. He gulps and looks down at the table.

"I ghost hunt."

Copter is pretty sure he heard that wrong and looks up.

"Sorry, what?"

"I go to haunted places around the country and sometimes stay the night there to investigate."

They both stare at each other, the silence yawning between them.

"Nope!" Copter pushes his chair back and stands up, "No freaking way, no no no no no," he mutters as he grabs his jacket from the back of the chair and starts to put it on. Fuck that shit, staying in a _haunted place_ , what kind of nut job does that? "You're fucking _insane_."

Copter didn't sleep with a night light for nothing.

A manly night light obviously.

It's his desk lamp.

"Wait!" Kimmon stands up and reaches out to grip onto his sleeve, "Don't you want to discuss this first before you decide not to?"

Copter glares at the hand before looking up at Kimmon, eyebrows raised. Kimmon slowly removes it and lets it hang onto his side, "I don't think there's anything to discuss. Didn't your parents tell you not to mess with ghosts?"

"Well," Kimmon straightens up looking down at him, even though he doesn't need to be any taller than he already is, Copter resentfully thinks, "I just want to search for the truth."

Copter stares at him, deadpan, "You're actually serious."

"It's not like the truth is hurting anybody. Aren't you curious about the afterlife?" he earnestly asks and sits himself back down on the chair.

" _No_. I really don't man, I'm busy focusing on the present and surviving it," Copter follows suit, feeling ridiculous just standing in the middle of the shop like that. Kimmon's still looking at him with a curious stare.

"You don't believe in them?"

"O is it obvious?" Copter sarcastically asks and quiets a bit, getting his thoughts together, "It's not that I don't really believe in ghosts. I don't, but I just rather not mess around with them if they're there. And going in an area where someone died is just skeevy."

"Ah," Kimmon leans back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and raises an eyebrow. He looks so fucking cocky and Copter wants to climb him like a tree. But the feeling of wanting to deck him was stronger, "So you're just scared."

"Uh, no I'm not."

"Uh huh."

"Ok, _fuck_ you."

"You wish."

Yea, fuck this guy. Copter stands up once again, his chair scraping the tiled floors in a screech, "I'm not the one hunting for shit that doesn't exist!"

"I've seen one!"

"Holy shit, you are crazy. I'm done with this," he starts to make a grab for his bag.

"Don't you want to know how much I'll pay you?"

Copter pauses and warily looks at Kimmon. Nobody would say that unless it was actually a lot, "Go on."

With a blank expression, Kimmon leans back in his chair, drawing a pen out of another pocket and scribbles something down on the paper that Copter had left on the tabletop. He slides it across the table over to him. If Copter was still drinking his boba, he'd be choking on it.

Holy shit.

He doesn't think he's seen so many zeroes in his paycheck before. He desperately needs the money too and this would help a lot, he reasons. The guilt of Bas paying the majority of everything had been weighing down on him. He can hear his parents' voices yelling at him to not do it.

Hell, he can hear himself yelling not to do this.

Shit.

"Well?" that stupid smirk is on Kimmon's face again, as if he knew what Copter's answer will be.

Copter directly looks into Kimmon's eyes, "I'll do it."

\--

"I don't wanna do it. Bas what the _fuck_ am I thinking?"

"I was afraid of this." Bas mutters from the sofa, clicking away at his laptop.

"Yea, clearly. He thought I was a dumbass for not checking his channel since you never told me what it was!"

Bas looks up from his laptop, "Bro, I knew you'd be chicken shit about it, that's why I didn't bring it up. And _you're_ a dumbass for not asking."

" _Ghosts_. Bas. _Ghosts!_ Don't mess with that shit!"

"Listen, I agree with you, don't fuck with them. But you need the money! Remember? You've been whining the past two weeks about not finding a job, so just suck it up and I don't know, don't fucking touch shit that doesn't look right man. I'm not going to go look for another roommate!"

"Fuck, I know!" Copter sits on the sofa next to Bas, breathing out a frustrated sigh, leaning his head against his hand. Then he slaps Bas' shoulder.

"What?" Bas snaps and slaps Copter back.

"Why the fuck did you not tell me how smoking hot Kimmon was?"

"Ha o yea, I knew he was your type."

"Wait, how?"

"Do you remember anything else from that party?"

"The fuck does that part- did I fucking do something?" Copter asks in a flat tone. Swear to god, Copter has done some shit when he was drunk in university and he had a bit of a reputation for it.

"Maybe."

"Bas, the fuck did I do?"

"I really don't wanna say," Bas looks uneasy.

"Dude."

"Weeeell," Bas moves a finger, lazily scrolling down on some website. Copter is ready to slam the laptop shut for him to move on with his story, "After you drunkenly yelled at Kimmon for the fifth time or whatever for some dumbass reason, I was kind of surprised how uh...flirtatious you got. You started to dance with him. It was weird as hell dude," Bas side eyes Copter as if in disappointment with his behavior, "He ended up holding you up because you kept falling over when you were grinding on him. It was just _sad_ , man."

"Uuuuuh...why the fuck did you not tell me about this?" Copter shrieks in horror.

Bas shrugs, "You didn't remember and when I brought up Kimmon the next day, you just groaned and said fuck that douchebag. So I just didn't bother. No reason to meet him if sober you was just going to be mean to him. He's still my friend you know."

"Fuck!" Copter put his head in his hands, "I'm never drinking again," he's so embarrassed and wants to get into a time machine to knock the fucking alcohol out of his hand in that club.

"If it helps, Kimmon didn't seem too phased. I think he was more amused by the whole thing. He's asked how you were once in a while whenever I meet up with him, so I don't think he was offended or anything."

"Uh...?"

"Anyways, when are you leaving for the next site then?" Bas casually continues on, looking at his laptop and swiping his finger around the mouse pad. As if he didn't drop a fucking bombshell about Copter's nemesis.

"Like...tomorrow," Copter tilts his head back until it hits the wall behind the couch, "Fuck, I need to pack."

\--

Copter types in the name of the channel Kimmon had told him into the search bar. Pressing enter, he sees an array of thumbnails with Kimmon's face on them, some tinted green due to the night vision camera.

He scrolls through them, shuddering at the titles.

_**Staying overnight in Kaeng Krachan National Park - haunted forest!** _

_**Ghost hunting at haunted river** _

_**Overnight in a haunted hotel** _

Fucking madman.

He clicks on one titled _**Spending the night in a burnt down house at Rangsit Soi**_.

Mainly because of how good Kimmon looked in thumbnail through the green tint of the shitty night vision.

Copter is slightly ashamed, but whatever.

"Hi everyone! Kimmon here," he smiles and waves to the camera as he holds the camera in front of him. He's wearing a black headband with a flashlight attached at the center of his forehead. Copter lets out a snort at how ridiculous he looks.

"Fucking nerd," he mutters. Never mind the fact that the yellow orange hues of the street lies were on Kimmon's face giving him an ethereal glow.

"Today's case was brought to me by a former classmate of mine! She helped with the research of the site and connected me with the people from this neighborhood.," Kimmon smiles, giving a thumbs up "So a lot of this is thanks to her."

Copter has to admit that Kimmon has a certain charm in front of the camera and fucking god, he's never going to tell him that.

"Sooo, uh...tonight we're going to be at this house right behind me," Kimmon sweeps the camera behind him, showing a dilapidated, burnt down house. The camera is brought to his face again and he scratches his ear looking to the side as he continues talking, "Mmm...so the story behind the house is that a woman was immolated in there. I've spoken to some of the neighbors here earlier—" The monologue is interrupted with Kimmon interviewing an older woman, her face censored, who was a child at the time of the fire, "Other neighbors have said they've seen ghostly sightings around the area," Shots of different people of varying ages are shown, confirming what they've seen, along with hearing a woman wailing into the night.

He continues to rattle on about the history of the home in an excited tone as he walks towards the entrance and makes his way inside it. Copter feels a chill down his spine and can't believe how nonchalant Kimmon seems about it all. He steps into the house and it's mostly pitch dark. Copter hears a click and the view is illuminated with the flashlight, tinged in green from the night vision. All he can see is fallen wooden planks and plants that grew over time as Kimmon slowly walks further into the building, speaking in hushed tones about the woman.

Copter reaches over to hug his pillow for comfort. Then wraps himself in his blanket.

"The woman who lived here was supposedly having an affair with different people and wouldn't stop. There was no proof of this, but her husband said so and I guess it's just easier to believe him. So a group of these men and women stormed into here one night and attacked her in the bedroom. Then set her on fire," the camera flips back to Kimmon's face, "Obviously I'm going to be spending the night in th—" a loud creak is heard and Kimmon gasps, " _O my god, did you hear that_? Hello? Helloooo?" he switches the camera to face in front of him, frantically pointing it in different directions.

Copter grips onto his pillow tighter to his chest, holding his breath. What the _fuck_.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Kimmon turns the camera back to his face, his eye bright and his smile wide, "O my _god_ , dude dude dude! Hopefully I caught something! Holy shit, I got goosebumps on my arm right now, look!" he zooms his camera to his arm.

Copter snorts at this, "Fucking dweeb."

Kimmon eventually reaches the bedroom, devoid of everything. There were severe burn marks on the walls and the floors, plant growth along them indicating the passage of time since the house was abandoned. He places the camera on the floor and Copter sees him walk backwards, until Kimmon is in the center of the room and he sits himself on the floor, long legs crossed over each other. He reaches into his bag and pulls out something that Copter can't make out.

"I'll just be recording for any EVP right now," He's a blurry vision of green at this point, but his voice is crystal clear as he starts talking, "To whoever is still here, are you angry still being stuck in this world?"

Copter groans at how dumb the question is.

"Are you trapped in this room right now and can't move on?" Kimmon turns his head around, lighting up the entrance to the room, the door closed, and continues on with his line of questioning, "I can t—"

Suddenly, the door to the room opens with a creak.

"What the fuck!" Copter shouts and grabs his blanket to cover his shivering body.

"Holy shit. Holy _shiiiiiit_ did you guys see that?" Kimmon turns to look at the camera, his face in shock. He stands up and walks towards the door.

Copter reaches out and pauses the video. Obviously Kimmon is alive, but Copter dreads if anything comes out to grab him. Wait, what the fuck is he thinking? Ghosts aren't real. It could have been the wind or something. He takes a deep breath and rewinds the last ten seconds of the video.

"I can t—" Copter intently stares at the door and sees the handle move down before it opens.

He rewinds it again bringing his face closer to the screen. Sees the handle tilting down.

And again.

Still moving down.

Kimmon walks up to the door looking into the opening crack and behind the door, "I'm not seeing anything that could make it open. It's also not windy at all at the moment."

He quickly heads back towards the camera and picks it up, an excited look on his face, "I'm going to look a little bit more around the area before I try to talk to her again. Hopefully my camera caught this! O man, guys sorry if the video is moving so much, I'm..." he lets out a shaky breath, "Holy shit I'm so stoked!"

The video cuts to a zoomed, slow motion replay of the door handle moving down, "As you can see," Kimmon says in a soothing voice over, "the door handle moved on its own. I checked again around the door and outside the room and there was definitely nothing around that would explain why it closed like that. Here's a screenshot of the weather report. There was no wind or rain either in the area that night. Even so, it wouldn't explain why the handle physically moved."

Copter replays the slow motion three more times, not sure what to believe anymore.

Because it actually looks real.

The door to Copter's room bangs open and he shrieks, throwing his pillow in the air.

"Dude, what the fuck. It's 1 am in the morning and I heard you scream earlier," Bas impassively says from the entrance of Copter's room, "I thought you were dead and wanted to check."

Copter presses a hand to his chest, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart, unable to even say anything from the shock. Kimmon's voice could still be heard from the tinny speakers of Copter's laptop as he tries to communicate with the dead.

"Are you watching his channel?"

"What the fuck Bas," Copter croaks out.

Bas walks forwards and leans his head to look at Copter's laptop screen, "O this video! Kimmon was pretty excited about this one."

Copter reaches out with a shaking hand and pauses the video, "I'm...really not sure whether to believe it or not."

"Hnn. Based on how you just reacted right now, I say you do."

"Asshole, you opened the door freaking loud! How the hell else was I going to react?" Copter whacks Bas with another pillow he still had on his bed over and over. He puts his hands up trying to protect himself and yelling back at what an idiot Copter is.

Copter stops and curls into bed, "Ugh I'm tired. I hate you, I hate this, I hate everything."

"You're so dramatic. It's fucking late and I can't believe you decided to watch his videos after midnight," Bas huffs, "You probably watched it cause you thought he was hot, didn't you?"

"Wh— what the fuck Bas? No? No! I was obviously doing research _god_."

"Mmmmhmm," Bas makes his way towards the door, "I'm going to go to bed now, so you better not be screaming."

And he walks out.

Copter cards his fingers through his bangs and heaves a sigh. Fuck. With a sigh, he drags the laptop towards his lap to research some more. He allows the video to play and scrolls down to read the comments. There are plenty of comments that tell Kimmon to stop spreading lies about ghosts ("bro stop being such a fucking loser. get a real job.", "dude this is FAKE AS FUUUUUCK LMAAAAOOOO", "he obviously put a string on the door clearly lololol all of u are gullible af") and others expressing their amazement, retelling their own experiences with the supernatural.

Then there were the others who talked about how they only watched the videos because of how attractive Kimmon was ("i don't believe in ghosts, but the guy's a fucking snack. am i the only one?", "bitch same!"). Copter finds a lot of similar comments and isn't sure how to feel about it. It seems a little sad to focus on that when Kimmon clearly is passionate about ghosts.

Copter shakes his head and snorts. _Ghosts_.

He goes back to the video and not much else has happened, "While I didn't get any EVP, I would say this is a successful night in proving the existence of ghosts. Could she have been trying to communicate with me pushing the door handle like that? Is she still in our world, unable to move on?"

Copter huffs.

That's that for the night.

He turns off the laptop.

\--

Copter is not in the best of moods.

He's waiting on the steps outside of his apartment for Kimmon, backpack and camera ready. It's a very late afternoon and Copter is ready to throw it in the towel if Kimmon doesn't come any sooner. The sweltering heat of the air makes it impossible to breath. His nervousness and agitation is growing by the minute and Copter sort of wants to run back into his room and pretend he never agreed to do this. But then he remembers Bas, the rent, and the guilt he's lately been feeling and tries to strengthen his resolve to survive the night.

After watching that video, Copter left not only his desk light on, he left his room light on too. When he needed to go to the bathroom later that night, he turned on all the lights of the apartment, resulting in Bas to loudly complain that it was "3 o' clock in the fucking morning Copter. I will fucking murder you and let you haunt this apartment. And then Kimmon can do his ghost hunting here and fuck you silly as a ghost."

Needless to say, Copter was super embarrassed because that reminded him of how fucking stupid his drunk ass was and he quickly went to bed.

Not that he easily slept. He had a restless night and now on top of his anxiety going through the roof, he's fucking exhausted. The ball of nerves is growing by the minute the longer he waits for Kimmon and he wants to throw up.

Copter eyes a small car turning into the alley. He squints his eyes and can make out Kimmon in the driver's seat. The car looks like a total rust bucket, the complete opposite of what Copter expected coming from Kimmon especially with his black leather jacket.

That he currently is wearing again.

Ugh.

Copter needs to get laid. This dry spell is terrible. Being both horny and distressed is not a great combination.

Kimmon stops the car in front of Copter and pops open his door, leaning his arm against the edge of the roof of his car, "Hey! You ready?" he asks with a big smile.

"No."

"Well, the day is wasting away and we got things to do. Soooo get your ass in here."

"It's not like the ghosts are going anywhere. Did you make an appointment with them? Do they have plans right after we leave?" 

"Mmmm, yea one of them said they needed to go to another house to haunt it," Kimmon climbs back into his car and shuts the door, effectively cutting off the next biting remark that Copter was about to make.

The fucking nerve. Copter wants to kick the side of the car, but it's so shitty that Kimmon probably wouldn't care. He aggressively opens the door with a loud creak and gets in. Kimmon is reading something from a notebook and Copter figures it to be related to whatever haunt they're going to. As he puts his bag down by his feet and looks back up at Kimmon, he does a double take when he has a clearer view of Kimmon's t shirt, still partially covered by his leather jacket.

"Wow."

"Mmm?" Kimmon quickly scribbles something in his notebook.

"Is that shirt what I think it is?"

He puts his notebook on his lap and turns his body towards Copter, straightening out his shirt out, "Hell yeeeaaaa it is. Cool huh?"

Of course, Kimmon would proudly wear a three-wolf moon shirt.

"Maybe like 10 years ago, you weirdo."

"Hmm, well I'll have you know this shirt really does have powers."

"Right. You're gonna tell me all the ghosts think you're a hottie with that huh. That's why they come to you."

Kimmon smirks and Copter's first instinct is to deck him, "Well, I never said _that_."

Copter knows his face is heating up and he flounders for what to say next.

"Fuck off."

"Mmmhuuh, ok," Kimmon chuckles and continues with whatever he was writing in the notebook.

Copter is mortified and tries to shrink his whole body in his seat. How is it the 21st century and he can't turn into a tiny animal to scurry away yet? He seriously, seriously needs a stern talk with his brain to mouth filter because what the fuck. At the rate this was going, Copter was probably going to say something stupid like, "I should dress up as a ghost tonight so I could let you under my sheets."

Fucking disaster.

Kimmon did _not_ need to know that Copter wanted to maybe kind of bone him. He'd be smug for days and Copter would have to definitely punch him.

"Alright!" Kimmon slaps the notebook shut, startling Copter from his thoughts, and throws it into the backseat, seemingly not giving a shit at how it awkwardly lands. He starts up his car, "So the location we're going to is within Bangkok—"

Copter groans in trepidation and bangs his head against the window.

"First we'll stop by the temple nearby there to pray and send our offerings. I already asked permission to stay at the site obviously," Kimmon rambles on, ignoring his dramatics and starts to drive.

"O that's fantastic, asking _permission_ , because ghosts are totally able to give permission. Did you go to the ghost police for that?" Copter sneers.

"You know what I mean."

"Fine," Copter leans back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest and curling his fingers against his ribs, "So where are we going?" he asks as he makes himself comfortable.

"Like I said, here in Bangkok. We're going to an abandoned shoe factory."

" _Fantastic._ "

"Well, I'm glad someone's excited."

"I swear to god."

"I thought you said you didn't believe in ghosts."

"Well like...no I don't. But I also believe that you don't mess with an area where someone died, especially so violently. Aren't you worried bad karma might follow? Like say ghosts are there. They probably aren't able to move on and are just pissed off all the time because they're stuck. Imagine if you're a ghost and some asshole walks into your place, just slamming everything around because they want to see you. It's like god, fuck off and leave me alone."

"...Right. But don't worry, it's not like I try to do anything to aggravate them. I find it easier to wait around for some kind of activity to happen. Well, I try not to unless the ghosts are total assholes."

"I'm pretty sure your existence there just annoys them."

"How is it any different from going to the cemetery?"

"Are you seriously comparing where someone was probably brutally murdered to a place of rest?" Copter flatly asks, "I shouldn't have to explain this to you."

"The way I see it, I just want to help them move on too. People ignore their existence. Don't you think it's good if someone is trying to reach out to them?"

"If they're real."

"Should I tell you my ghost story then?"

"Please don't."

"Well it was back in college at the place I was staying at," Kimmon starts, completely ignoring Copter, who groans as he keeps going, "I was pretty neutral about the topic of ghosts. Like if they're there, ok? Of course, growing up, my parents told me not to do anything to anger any spirits but you know how the older generation is," he waves a hand as he explains this, "But! After I moved into this one apartment a lot of weird things were happening. Like my water faucet would just turn on—"

"Pretty sure that could be due to the water pressure."

"Then please explain the white apparition of a woman standing at the foot of my bed."

"Riiiight, are you sure you weren't dreaming of a woman in your bed," Copter mocks.

"No!" Kimmon looks almost offended, "I was in a relationship at the time, I wouldn't do that. I'm _loyal._ "

"Whatever."

"Sooo, this woman. She kept showing up once in a while, just staring at me. But she didn't do anything to hurt me though. I wasn't really sure what to do so I went to a monk to exorcise her, but she was still there. My landlord told me that when his parents owned the building, there was a woman found dead in there. She died of an overdose from what he told me. After I left, she was always in my mind because she clearly had something unfinished before she died. It's why I started getting into this."

"Huh," Copter isn't sure what to say because of how serious Kimmon looks, "Um...not that I totally believe you, but did you ever go back?"

"I tried, but the building was razed. I didn't have permission to stay there, but I don't think she's there anymore."

Copter is unsure of what to say and decided to not say anything at all. Kimmon clearly felt still had some lingering regrets and Copter didn't think it'd be appropriate to say anything rude. The weird silence stretches between them.

"Anyways," Kimmon declares and Copter jumps, startled, "The factory we're going to is in an industrial estate that is still functioning. Some time ago, a freak accident of the air compressor happened and like _so_ many people died. Apparently it was due to neglect and lack of maintenance since the owner wanted to save money and cut costs for it. To make it worse, the owner still wanted it to keep business going, but the employees started leaving for other places because they kept seeing ghosts around their workspace. Though that wasn't the freaky part, it was just seeing their scarred faces and bodies that freaked them out. Eventually, the business lost money and the owner shot himself on the top floor of the factory. The factory was abandoned after that and nobody has stepped foot in it since then."

Copter stares at Kimmon in silence, mouth slightly open.

"What?"

"The owner shot himself."

"Yea."

"And we're going into this building where a bunch of people died."

"Yes."

"Please don't tell me we're the first people to enter the factory since it was abandoned."

"Yeeeep."

"Ugh...I was afraid of that," Copter groans, "Fucking terrific."

"You know, you really don't have to do this," Kimmon looks over at Copter and he shoves a hand to Kimmon's shoulder.

"Dude, look at the road _please_. I am not ready to die because of your stupidity."

Kimmon turns his head to face the road again, "I know that I tried making you come with me yesterday and entice you with money, but if you're really uncomfortable about being there, I can just drop you back to your place. We can pretend this never happened and just move on as usual."

Copter quiets, taken aback at how sincere Kimmon sounds. He fiddles with his fingers for a moment and lets out a huge sigh, "No. I'll do it. I promised myself for Bas I would and there's nothing else for me at the moment," He sits back against his seat, "But I reserve the right to complain the whole time."

" _Great_."

\--

After going to the temple to give their prayers and navigating their way through Bangkok, Kimmon and Copter finally arrive at the abandoned shoe factory. Kimmon parks the car in front of the gate and they both peer at the factory before them through the window.

"This looks...ominous," Copter says, eyes wide.

"Should be fun!" Kimmon is enthusiastic and unbuckles his seat belt, "Security told me we could just enter through the side over there," he points at a small entrance near the gate.

The sun hasn't set yet, but the street lights are on, humming in a comforting way and casting an orange, purple hues on the street. From what Copter could make out beyond the wooden gate, the factory clearly is neglected, plants growing along its outer cement walls and most of the windows broken. They both step out of the car and shuts the doors. The industrial estate is done for the day, all the workers having gone home a little earlier. There are a few stragglers from what Copter could make out, making their way out of the area. Copter kind of wishes he's with them.

Kimmon pops open the hood of the trunk to look for his bag, the creaking noise of it sounding eerily loud in the silence. Copter glances down and can't believe how messy the trunk is.

"Soooo uh...how did you hear about this place?"

"A lot of viewers of mine messaged me about it and it intrigued me. A factory? Loads of shit can happen in there."

"I can't believe how you're relishing this. People _died_."

"Well yea I'm excited! I'm still respectful though come on," Kimmon swings the bag around his shoulder and shuts the trunk, "I just want to talk to them, help them move on if I can."

They both make their way to that small entrance, Copter taking slow steps behind Kimmon, "I know you are. I just can't imagine going into a place like this though where these people died."

"You'll get used to if you work with me longer."

Copter shuts his eyes, "Fuck..." he opens them and looks up at the factory up close, once they passed through the gate, "Why don't they just raze this place down and open something else here?"

"Well gee Copter, like you said earlier, a lot of people died here so brutally. I imagine it's not pleasant to work there even if the building is new," He turns around to look down at Copter with serious eyes, "But you know...Bangkok is pretty old, so it's inevitable that you may be living somewhere where someone died. Your apartment could be haunted for all you know. Maybe it was built on top of a burial ground."

"Could you just shut the fuck up, o my god," Copter gripes and roughly shoves Kimmon's shoulder, who yelps in surprise, "That's a good place to live! I am not leaving it because you're being a dick."

Kimmon lets out a chuckle and walks quickly towards one of the many doors to the factory. He suddenly squats, putting his bag on the floor and begins rifling through it. Copter can't stop staring at the curve of Kimmon's back and how the leather jacket tightens around it, showing off the cords of his back muscles. He gulps and forces his eyes up to look at the concrete building instead. It's a little eerie to look at. The sun rays s beautifully light up the broken glass of the several window, like orange stained glass in contrast to the dark walls of the cement.

Copter shudders, hoping he didn't see anyone standing there.

"Alright," Kimmon deftly stands up and Copter sees him fastening the headband flashlight around his head, "By the way, I have an extra one for you."

"Your dweeby headband? Pffft, no thanks," he crosses his arms over his chest. He can totally handle a dark, abandoned factory. Totally.

"I mean-- I know you're scared of the dark. I thought you would need it, that's why I packed it."

"What the _fuck_ , who told you?" Copter hisses, his face heating up in embarrassment.

"You did!" Kimmon laughs and tightens the headband, swiping his bangs over it.

"O my god, I am never drinking again," Copter mutters and holds his hand out. "Since you already have it, might as well use it. Also don't fucking bring that night up again," Fucking god, he had assumed they had this mutual, unspoken agreement to never talk about it.

Kimmon's eyes are shining with mirth and makes a zipping motion over his lips. He hands the flashlight headband towards Copter, "So you remember everything?"

Copter blushes, looking at the ground not daring to look at him, as he puts the headband on, "Uh Bas sort of told me about uh...fuck...the dancing."

Kimmon cackles, the sound echoing between the cement walls and covers his mouth. His eyes are full of mirth, "O god."

"Yea, so _let's not talk about it_ ," Copter strangles out, violently opening his bag to get his camera out.

"Fiiiiine. I won't bring up the other stuff."

Copter freezes and he probably looks like the ghosts Kimmon supposedly has seen.

"What."

"Ah, I'm kidding."

"I'm actually going to strangle you," Copter strains out.

"Ok ok," Kimmon holds a hand out, speaking in a placating tone, "I'll stop teasing," He looks around, "How about you film the exterior shots of the factory and I'll head in first to film the inside and start on my intro."

"Um...by myself."

"Yes?" Kimmon takes his camera out of his bag, "It's still kind of daylight? Well for a bit, so you should hurry. Thought you'd prefer that. Be with the light as much as possible."

"But just me...out here. You uh..." Copter nervously glances around. The shadows are growing darker and bigger, indicating the sun was setting. He feels the dread growing in the pit of his stomach, "You sure you don't need me with you in there? Could you uh...handle it?"

Kimmon levels him with a stare, "I think I'll be fine."

Copter can't believe the _steel balls_ Kimmon has, "R-right..." he tightens his fingers around the grip, "Totally fine," He lets out a cough and steps back from him.

"You'll be fine out here. Just come in when you're done ok?" Kimmon heads into one of the entrances and the shadows swallow him.

"Ooooo my gaaaawd," Copter whispers to himself and turns on his camera, "Fuck him seriously."

He holds the camera up and tries to just concentrate on looking through the camera screen. He went to school for this, he knows his shit. He tries to calm his head to get into the zone. The factory looks ominous and captures well on the camera. Copter is pleased with how the film looks as the dying sun rays moves across the grey concrete walls. He pans the camera around the area and tries different angles, hoping Kimmon would like them.

Before he knows it, the sun has set and the light gone. Copter doesn't notice any of this until he shuts off his camera and he shivers when he realizes how dark everything is. With a shaky hand, he flips the switch of his flashlight on and his breathing is the only thing he can hear. There is no wind, no animals anywhere and the silence is deafening. He looks around, making sure nothing is behind him and quickly makes his way towards the entrance that Kimmon had walked through.

He could make out two light beams a little ahead of him and hears Kimmon's smooth voice, chattering away about the history of the building. Relieved, Copter runs to him. As he walks over the cracked tiles, with his flashlight, he notices signs, the directory and benches along the walls, untouched. Dead plants still in their pots, cracked or completely in pieces line the walls. It hits Copter that this factory was truly abandoned and nothing was taken out of it as if they were in a ghostly time machine. He sees Kimmon holding a device in one hand, his other holding the camera, the flash of it on.

"Hey, Kimmon."

"Aaaaand that's my other cameraman!" He turns to look over at Copter, his flashlight temporarily blinding him, "You finished? I was surprised that you didn't come in sooner."

Copter warily stares at the red light on the camera, aware of its recording, "Um...yea...taking some cool shots and shit."

"Sweet! Did you see anything out there?"

"What the fuck, no."

"Hmmm...ok," he actually sounds disappointed and Copter wants to roll his eyes. Kimmon looks back at his camera, "Well we're going to start heading in!" he says in an eager voice, "Hopefully we'll get something."

He pauses the recording, "Ok, so I'm thinking we should start on the top floor and then make our way down to the factory."

"The top floor...where the owner shot himself."

"Yes! I'm sure all that guilt or anger he had manifested him as a spirit here. We'll just chill up there for a bit." Kimmon begins walking ahead, his flashlight bobbing along with his enthusiastic walk, "If I read the map correctly, the stairs are just over here!"

"Uuuugh..." Copter runs up behind him to catch up, switching on his camera as Kimmon starts up again.

\--

"Right, so I'm not exactly sure where he shot himself—"

"Is that really necessary to know," Copter heaves in a deep breath.

They're on the sixth flight of steps. They hadn't said much when they began, wanting to keep their energy.

"Well duh. The spot might be a bit more powerful and his manifestation could appear a lot more clearly. Maybe," Kimmon still wasn't out of breath and Copter wonders if he runs on a battery for how enthusiastic he's been the entire time.

"Great..."

They finally reach the last flight and Kimmon pushes the door, which opens with a loud groan, the metal scraping against the concrete. He peeks his head inside and goes in, holding the door open for Copter.

"Thanks," Copter steps in and it's startling to see how nothing really wasn't taken out of the factory. He looks around, "Wow, it's like nobody left here at all."

The top floor is consisted of different offices; the desks arranged in an open space, the papers still sitting on top of it along with the typical office supplies one would find in one. Office chairs are haphazardly laid on their side or not with their desks, as if the people who worked here left in a hurry leaving it in disarray. He pans his camera over them slowly, the dust slowly moving around as Copter disturbs the air around it.

"So, uh what do we do now?" Copter whispers into the silence, realizing Kimmon had gone quiet. He turns his camera over to him.

"Is there anyone here with us in the room tonight?" Kimmon says with a booming voice into the room, the sound echoing and bouncing off the walls and walks a little ahead of Copter, "The owner who was here...do you regret what happened in the factory before you died?"

"Do you regret?!" Copter mutters in disbelief, "What kind of question – clearly he did if he shot himself!"

"Well, it's easier for them to answer simple yes or no questions."

"...Right."

Kimmon keeps talking in a relaxed tone, asking whatever entity is there to show him a sign, while walking around the open space of the office. Copter is amazed at how Kimmon doesn't seem scared at all, while he himself is kind of shitting his pants every time he glances into the dark. He's grateful for the flashlight that Kimmon gave him. He follows Kimmon and tries to keep close, recording everything he's saying.

After a long time has passed, Kimmon pauses in front of a desk and leans against it, the dust unsettling around them, "Hmmm...I guess there's nothing here?" he mutters in a disappointed tone and looks directly into Copter's camera, "Hopefully, maybe I caught some EVP with my device though."

"Or you know, ghosts don't exist," Copter says as he inches closer to stand near Kimmon, subtly, the cold darkness getting to him.

Kimmon snorts, "You say this as you try to sneak up right next to me. I can feel you, you know."

"It's not cause of ghosts ok?" Copter snaps, "You know I don't like the dark. Don't be an ass."

Kimmon lets out a sigh and suddenly throws an arm around Copter, lining their bodies side to side. The warmth of Kimmon's body leeches onto Copter's and he's so startled by it, he yelps.

"Uh, dude. What," Copter looks up at Kimmon.

"I'm trying to comfort you!"

"Dude. No. This is fucking weird."

"Nothing we haven't done before."

" _What_?" Copter steps back for a bit and shivers from the sudden cold, "O god. Were you lying earlier? Did I do something after all? Did _you_ do something?" Copter's voice cracks as he freaks out.

"Um..." Kimmon's mouth is opening and closing like a fish, as if he's deciding what to say next.

"Wait, you know what? I don't wanna know. Fuck! Just, ugh don't bring that night up ever again cause if anything happened, it's not happening again."

"Ok well if you're done with your fre—"

Suddenly a repetitive thumping noise starts and he gasps at the sound, whipping his head around.

"What the fuck is that?" Copter whispers and curls his body against Kimmon's back.

"Hello?" Kimmon shouts.

_Thwack thwack thwack thwack._

The thumping keeps going and doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

"O my god. Omygodomygodomygod o fuck me what the fuck Kimmon we are going to fucking die," Copter babbles as he grips his one free hand onto Kimmon's jacket.

"Dude, we are _not_ going to die," Kimmon turns his head and bellows, "Hello? Hey! Is this the owner? Are you angry?"

"Fuck—fucking shut up o my god. Are you an idiot? There is someone in the fucking building wacking shit!"

Kimmon tilts his head in the direction the sound is coming from, "I think it's coming from downstairs. Let's go," he takes a step forward, but Copter yanks him back. He can't force his feet to move, the fright taking over his whole body. He's pretty sure his feet have sunk into the floor rendering him immobile and all he could hear is his own heartbeat rushing through his ears.

"Are you fucking insane? Did you never watch a horror movie in your fucking life? Don't fucking go where the problem is! O wait, horror movies were probably your fucking guide books weren't they?" He viciously whispers to Kimmon. The thumping continues on, rattling every bone in him. Copter shuts his eyes, letting out a laugh, borderline a sob. He starts to sink on his knees without him realizing. All he wants is to curl up and wake up from this nightmare.

"Copter—"

"No!" He clutches even tighter onto Kimmon's jacket, "O god, I haven't even talked to my mom today. I fucking forgot to call her because this shit has been on my mind. O my god I'm going to _die_ and she'll never know it because I'm a fucking idiot and you're _fucking insane_."

Copter feels warmth around his face and realizes Kimmon is holding his palms around his cheeks. He brings up Copter's face to look at him.

"Copter. It's going to be fine. You're not going to die," he says with a steady voice, despite the racket going on around them.

"Wh—"

"You're with me. It'll be okay. Just breath." Copter feels Kimmon's thumbs stroking his face, calming him down a little bit. Copter closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths.

"Okay...okay..."

"We're still going down though," Kimmon leans in closer, peering at Copter with wide eyes, "Alright?"

Copter gulps and nods.

"Good," Kimmon straightens up and gets his camera out of his bag. He puts his recording device into the front pocket of his leather jacket. It hits Copter that Kimmon must've put his camera away when he tried to calm Copter down. There's a small sense of guilt in the pit of his stomach because he knows how important this is for Kimmon. He glances down at his own camera, relieved to see the red light blinking. Hopefully, he caught something while he was freaking out.

"Ok, just hold onto me," Kimmon holds his hand out and Copter slips his hand in.

They both leave their room and run down the stairs. Copter is afraid Kimmon might fall and trip, but he deftly leaps and jumps down them as he leads the way. The thumping gets louder and louder as they approach the first floor. Kimmon slams the metal door open and they quickly head to wherever the noise is coming from.

"I think it's coming from the factory," Kimmon's out of breath and drags Copter with him to that direction.

"O god," Copter utters as the thumping noise is deafening and he can barely hear Kimmon's rushed footsteps.

Copter is hit by an overwhelming smell of rubber. Kimmon abruptly stops and Copter peeks over his shoulder. Their flashlights and lights from their cameras light up the room and Copter is stunned at what he sees.

"Holy fucking shit. This place is really haunted."

The sewing machines of the factory floor are operating, even though there is no cloth or sewing thread on them. The needles are rapidly going up and down and Copter could even see the foot pressers against the floor being pressed as if an invisible foot was controlling them in a repetitive pattern. The sound of the machinery is rapid and he's pretty sure they've picked up speed ever since they stepped into the room.

"If anyone else is here, show us another sign?" Kimmon slowly walks in between the wooden tables the sewing machines were nailed on, asking in a steady voice, "Are you the same one controlling all these machines?"

The thwacking and repetitive motions of the sewing machines don't stop and Copter swears they look like they're going even faster, threatening to break against the needle plates. Copter tries to calm himself down by just looking through his camera screen and holding the camera steady, recording the ridiculous, implausible scene before him, but even that's not helping _because the sewing machines are fucking moving on their own._

"Are you the ones who died in the air compressor accident?" Kimmon keeps going, "Why are you unable to move on?"

"Kimmon..." Copter mutters, "Careful, those needles look like they're going to break off."

Kimmon squeezes Copter's hand and turns to look down at him with a wide smile..

"Hope my recording is picking up something that we can't hear right now," he cheekily says.

"O geez."

Kimmon turns his head towards the other side of the room, "Whoever is here, is there something you want us to know? Does this have to do with the owner? Did you want to say something to him?"

"Kimmon!" Copter hisses, his voice raising when he notices the sewing machines are really going for it harder than before, if that was even possible, "What the fuck. They're clearly pissed at him, don't make it worse!" He inches himself closer to Kimmon's back and whimpers when he notices the ceiling fans above them spinning. Copter is pretty sure his grip over Kimmon's hand is so tight, he probably can't feel his fingers.

"Hmmm..." Kimmon aims his camera towards the ceiling, recording the movement of the fans.

"This isn't the wind doing this is it?"

"Nope."

"O god, we're going to get stabbed by these needles or those ceiling fans are going to slice our heads off," Copter shouts as the ceiling fans spin even faster, the spinning blades flapping so quick they seem to move up and down.

"No we're not," Kimmon pauses when a needle from a sewing machine on their far right breaks off and flies a few feet before landing on the floor.

"O my _fucking god_ ," Copter squeaks out, eyes wide at what just happened.

"Ok, hmmm so...maybe."

"Well that doesn't reassure me at all," Copter muffles into Kimmon's back, "O god, this is the end for us. I will seriously haunt your ass."

"Hey!" Kimmon yells into the room, trying to speak over the deafening sewing machines, "I understand you're angry, I'd be angry too. But I don't know if you're aware and I'm guessing not, but the owner killed himself," The needles start breaking off from more sewing machines and Copter starts breathing even faster, his hand holding so tight onto Kimmon's and the other still trying to record as much as possible, "I'm not sure if this comforts you in anyway, but I'm sure he felt guilty for his shitty behavior. I don't think he's here anymore and I think you should move on if that was what was holding you back."

Suddenly, everything stops. It was as if someone switched the mute button on with how quick the sounds discontinued. The sewing machines and ceiling fans stop moving, suddenly so still as if they never moved at all in the first place.

Copter takes a shaky breath, "Is it...is it over?" He lifts his head away from Kimmon's back, moving his camera slowly around the room, showcasing the sudden stillness.

"I think so?" Kimmon whispers back.

"Holy shit. Hoooolllyyy shiiiiit," Copter gasps out in amazement and leans his head against Kimmon's shoulder in relief. He still feels shaken, his nerves frayed. Copter feels a hand stroking his hair and looks up at him.

Kimmon is looking down at Copter with a huge grin, "You got all that I hope?"

"You bet your ass I did."


	2. Chapter 2

Copter and Kimmon are in Kimmon's office staring intently at the desktop screen. Kimmon's sitting in his office chair, hand poised over his mouse and jiggling his leg up and down. Copter can feel its vibrations from where he is standing right behind Kimmon's chair.

"Just click it," Copter mutters, biting his thumb in anticipation.

"I will!"

A few seconds pass.

"Kimmon, I'll kick your ass o my _god_."

There's a click and Kimmon drags the video file onto the upload page. The page changes and shows the progress of the video being uploaded onto the website. Kimmon rubs his palms against his thighs, breathing in shakily.

"Sorry, I'm nervous."

Copter's confused and looks down at Kimmon, "Why?"

"I uh...I've never had a video that showed such obvious evidence of ghosts before," Kimmon bites his bottom lip, staring at the uploading wheel icon spinning, as if hypnotizing him, "Usually it's the door closing or something moving slightly and people dismiss it. Which is whatever. I get it. But this is the first time where it's actually something, people can't just say it's the wind," he looks up at Copter, eyes blinking wide, "I hope people would...you know...be receptive to it."

"Oh, well," Copter puts his arms down from his chest, "If it helps, I believe in ghosts a little more than I did before that. It'll be fine if they don't anyways. Who gives a fuck."

" _Aaaw_ , was that your way of comforting me?" Kimmon reaches out so fast, Copter doesn't realize what's happening until a pair of arms are around his waist and he feels Kimmon nuzzling him.

_Fuck._

"I will punch you," Copter threatens, trying to push Kimmon's arms away and gives up when he realizes how futile it is.

"Mmm...this is the fifth time you've said that this week and nothing's happened yet, so I'll be fine," Kimmon mutters. Copter rolls his eyes because Kimmon was right. He sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

It has been a tiring week for them. Copter's been coming in and out of Kimmon's apartment, both of them working hard on editing the video. With both of them as perfectionists, they constantly kept making changes to it. The night before, Copter ended up sleeping over when they realized Kimmon needed to upload his video on his designated upload date, which was the next day. Needless to say, the week had been eventful for Copter.

_//_

_"Uuuh what the fuck?" Copter says from the entrance to the apartment, not wanting to step in when he sees it._

_It being a shelf of dolls._

_It wasn't any kind of dolls o no._

_These dolls were life like babies, Copter is getting the fucking hives just staring at them and is pretty sure they're looking back at him. He's pretty sure they're alive and after what he experienced at the shoe factory, he wouldn't be surprised._

_"Mmm?" Kimmon turns around to look at Copter and realizes what Copter is staring at, "O! Yea. those are Luk Thep dolls. Some woman I helped had this collection but she died last year and left them to me. I didn't think it'd be appropriate to hide them or throw them away."_

_"....why did she have so many?" Copter asks warily, still standing at the door. Having one or maybe two was whatever, but having 5 or more was fucking overkill. There must have been over 20 of them._

_"Guess she really liked them. They're like good luck."_

_"Ok...so..." Copter takes a step back eyeing the dolls. He swears one of them winks at him, "I'm just going...to go back to my pl--" Copter lets out a yell when Kimmon marches over and grabs his shoulders, pulling him in and then shutting the door. Copter turns around, sending Kimmon a withering look, "Dude, what the hell?"_

_Kimmon locks the door with a click and turns around putting his hands on his hips, "No!"_

_Copter lets out a huff and walks forward, hand reaching out behind Kimmon to get to the door handle. Undeterred, Kimmon grabs onto Copter's fingers and intertwines them tightly to his._

_"Fucking really now," Copter mutters flatly._

_"You're not leaving," Kimmon says stubbornly._

_Copter really hopes the shudder that goes through his body isn't apparent as he looks down avoiding Kimmon's gaze. He knows he's giving up quickly, but he can't handle how intense it gets sometimes._

_"Fine," he mutters, trying to remove his hand from Kimmon's tight grip, "If I get killed by those dolls though, I'm haunting your ass."_

_"Yea, yea, you've said that before, whatever," Kimmon airily says and drags Copter further into the apartment._

_//_

_"Hmmm..."_

_"Dude! Fucking stop helicoptering me!" Copter snaps when he feels Kimmon's breath over his head for the nth time and pushes him away._

_"Tch...I just want to watch how you work!"_

_Copter turns around to level a glare at Kimmon, "Well I can't concentrate if you're just staring and commenting every other second."_

_"It's called observing," Kimmon says with a sniff._

_"I will actually leave," Copter threatens._

_//_

_Copter turns on the light to the bathroom and screams._

_A manly yelp obviously._

_There's a sound of rapid footsteps coming up behind him and he feels Kimmon grab the back of his arm, "Copter are you ok?" He turns Copter to face him and touches his face worriedly._

_Copter shoves Kimmon away, "Why the fuck do you have such a creepy ass painting in your bathroom?"_

_"Huh?" Kimmon looks confused, before his expression clears up, "O! You mean Marv."_

_"What."_

_"One of my ghost hunting friends from America gave it to me as a gift. She painted it herself! It's not like haunted or anything don't worry."_

_"I don't want to take a piss with a face like that staring down at me. Why would you put it in the bathroom?!"_

_"I mean, I don't want people to have to see it when wandering around my place. The face is weird."_

_Copter rolls his eyes._

_Kimmon sighs, "Well. I'm not taking it down," he looks contemplative for a moment before he smirks._

_Copter is seriously going to deck him._

_"I can cover your eyes for you while you go."_

_Copter shoves Kimmon into the hallway, muttering profanities at him while Kimmon just cackles._

_Copter ends up hanging Kimmon's towel over the painting._

_//_

_"Copter, I'm including it."_

_"No."_

_"How else are my viewers going to get what we experienced when those noises happened? It's gotta be organic!"_

_"Can't you just...I don't--I don't know. Fucking censor our conversation out?!" Copter asks in an exasperated tone, "I don't think your fans need to know that shit."_

_"No!"_

_"Listen, I can edit that to make it 'organic' or whatever the fuck you want, I swear. But your viewers don't need to know our personal shit."_

_"Copter," Kimmon admonishes, turning away to face his desktop screen, "You know it won't be as effective if I just mute it and suddenly we heard the noise. The viewers are going to think it's super fake," he clicks on his mouse, as if effectively ending the argument._

_Copter wants to strangle Kimmon's neck._

_So he does._

_Kind of._

_Kimmon's deceptively fucking strong and probably has a sixth sense with how he anticipated Copter's move._

_The ensuing fight ends with rock, paper, scissors and Copter wins._

_//_

_"Here eat this," Kimmon shoves a plastic container in front of Copter's face._

_Copter winces when he smells it, "No thanks."_

_"What?" Kimmon frowns, "It's fruit! It's good for you and we've been eating junk food the whole time."_

_"I don't think eating fucking durian is going to erase the fact that we ate 20 bags of chips in the past hour."_

_//_

_"I am not sleeping in your room," Copter says flatly._

_"Copter it's..." Kimmon looks at his phone, ruffling his unkempt hair and sighing loudly, "It's 2 in the morning and I'm exhausted. I'm not arguing over this. It's that or you're sleeping out in my living room. Alone."_

_Copter pauses and remembers the damn dolls. He shudders._

_"Fine, but I'm taking the bed."_

_"Whatever!" Kimmon throws his hands in the air, leaving the office._

_//_

"We should celebrate," Kimmon mumbles, his face in Copter's shirt near his belly.

Copter pushes Kimmon off abruptly because _fuck he may or may not have a fucking boner._ Kimmon makes a whining sound at being thrown out of his comfort, his arms flopping down weakly and leans back in his chair, exposing his long neck to Copter. And seriously, _what the fuck_ , that sound isn't helping at all. _Godamnit._ Copter coughs loudly and sits on the chair Kimmon had given him and crosses his legs, wincing as he does so.

Kimmon stares at him with a flat expression on his face, a small pout on his lips, "I was comfortable."

"Well I wasn't," Copter snaps and tries to adjust himself subtly. Kimmon squints at him.

"The fuck is wrong with you?"

"The chair fucking sucks."

"Hmm..."

Kimmon turns his head away to look at this screen, the wheel still spinning on the screen, "We should go drinking to celebrate after the video uploads. Watch the comments roll in."

Copter looks at Kimmon warily. He still doesn't remember much about what happened between them that night, which is honestly reason enough to not drink again. Having lapses in memories is not fucking cool, "Uh...can't we just eat out or something dude."

"Ok fine. So no drinking."

"No. Absolutely none."

\--

Copter slams the glass on the low plastic table, "A beer please!" he yells to the waiter walking by. He lets out a satisfied sigh.

"Me too! Me too!" Kimmon says eagerly, waving his own empty bottle. His cheeks are glowing pink and his eyes are bright. Copter looks at him warily, "You sure man? That's going to be your fourth...I think."

"Unlike _somebody_ , I can handle my alcohol well," Kimmon simpers and attempts to pull out of his phone from his pocket, which promptly drops onto the floor due to his drunk, clumsy fingers, "O crap."

Copter rolls his eyes and takes a bite out of his dinner, watching Kimmon awkwardly grab for his phone with both hands, "You ok there dude?" he drawls and bends down to pick it up. The phone fortunately hasn't cracked and he puts it on the table near Kimmon's side.

"My hero," Kimmon says coyly, hands over his heart.

Copter huffs, "Please stop."

Kimmon just continues smiling serenely and looks down at his phone, refreshing the comments on their newly uploaded video.

Copter leans an elbow on the table clumsily and burps lightly, "Anything new?"

"Not yeeeet," Kimmon responds, "Ah! I'm so nervous!" he starts jiggling his leg up and down, shaking the table with his movements.

Copter reaches under the table and puts a hand on Kimmon's knee, "Ugh stop, 's giving me a headache."

"Ok ok ok! I'll give it another 15 minutes. There's a lot to watch for them to watch anyways. Maybe they're just trying to take it all in," Kimmon puts his phone a little to the side.

The waiter comes by, placing two beer bottles on their table with a clink. The condensation drips off the bottle, wetting their table. Kimmon grabs his and looks over at Copter eagerly, "Another toast!"

"What? Another one?" Copter grumps and grabs onto his bottle.

"Mmmhmm..." Kimmon puts the rim of the bottle against his lips, mouth pursed and looking to the side deliberating on what to say, "I toast thaaaat...o ok! I got one, got it. That we will have a successful partnership and make many more amazing videos together," he looks so pleased as he says this and smiles so widely, his eyes curve like two crescent moons.

Copter's heart flutters for a bit.

O fuck, he might be drunk already.

"Yea, me too," he raises his bottle to tap it against Kimmon's. Well, attempts to because they both miss clumsily. They try again and miss, "Fuck it," Copter downs his bottle.

Kimmon drinks out of his own and puts it down quickly when he sees his phone alerting him of his notifications, "O! O! I got some comments!" he says excitedly and swipes his thumb over the screen. There's silence for a bit as he reads and he pouts, "This comment just says they think you're cute as hell. And so does this one," his frown deepens.

Copter snorts, "Flattering."

"Hmmph, usually people say I'm the cute and handsome one," Kimmon squints at Copter, his cheeks turning even pinker, "Maybe it was a bad idea to hire you."

Copter rolls his eyes.

"Your dimples are going to take my followers away," he continues on plaintively.

"Ok, I can't tell if you're seriously about to fire me or not."

"Well obviously I will. You can't just take away my fans with your looks. What do I have left to offer if you take that from _me_?" Kimmon says dramatically and puts his head into his arms against the table.

"You're fucking dumb," Copter takes another swig of his beer and burps loudly.

Kimmon starts whining and attempts to remove his leather jacket, "It's so hot."

"I warned you. Who told you to go wearing it out you freaking weirdo. It's been hot all day."

"It's called having an _aesthetic_. You wouldn't understand," Kimmon loftily says as he struggles to pull the sleeve off, "What if a fan sees me and I'm not wearing this? What kind of ghost hunter would I be?" he looks down at his jacket, which barely has come off and looks up at Copter with a sad pout on his face, "Help."

"You get whiny when you're drunk huh," Copter leans over to pull a sleeve off. He doesn't understand how Kimmon wore it outside, the leather sticking to his skin uncomfortably. Copter had warned him not to wear it as they were leaving the apartment, but Kimmon went on a rant about how he had an image to present and Copter tuned him out as he walked away, while Kimmon locked the door.

Kimmon breathes out a sigh of relief and yanks the other sleeve off, placing his jacket to hang on the back of his chair. He stretches his arms above his head and Copter can't help but stare at them; the cords of his triceps and biceps bulge slightly as he stretches it back. Copter kind of wants to bite and suck the area of smooth skin to leave a mark.

Wait.

What the absolute _fuck_.

He chugs down his beer.

"Heeey, you know that's your second beer right?"

"So?"

"Bas told me you get pretty drunk after one."

"Well Bas doesn't know what he's talking about," Copter hisses, his cheeks flush redder, not really helping his situation.

Kimmon holds a palm out, "Chill," he leans his elbow against the table, putting his chin against his hand. A cheeky smile on his face, and Copter isn't sure if he wants to smack it with his hand or his mouth, "So, you free the rest of the night?"

Copter blinks slowly, "Uh...yea?"

"Wanna spend the night with me in a hotel?" Kimmon asks with a smirk.

Copter sputters, his face heating up a lot more quickly. His mildly drunken state isn't helping, "Wh-what? You...what?!" his voice increases in pitch as he continues, "I told you nothing was going to happen between us."

Kimmon snorts, "O my god," he starts chuckling until he's full blown laughing. Copter could see tears of mirth in his eyes as he cackles. He feels insulted, but also endeared at the sight before him.

"Hoo boy, o man."

" _What_."

Kimmon wipes a tear from his eye and looks over at Copter. It's as if that's a trigger because he starts to giggle.

"Kimmon," he says calmly, "I'm going to pour the rest of my beer on you."

"Ok, ok," Kimmon calms down and takes a sip of his beer, slightly coughing, "The hotel is the next haunted place I want us to look into. We're going to stay overnight. You in?"

"Well, it's not like I have a choice now, do I?"

"Heh."

"So what's the deal there?"

"O man, you're gonna find this funny," Kimmon leans forward on the table again, elbows causing the plastic table to creak loudly, with a conspiratorial look on his face, "Ok. So get this, this old man died there after," he looks around to the side and looks back at Copter, quirking up an eyebrow. "... _you know_."

Copter's way too tired to deal with this, "What."

"Guess!"

"Ugh."

"C'moooon," Kimmon whines out feebly and reaches out a hand to shake Copter's shoulder, "Where's the fun in not guessing?"

Copter rolls his eyes and sighs, "...alcohol poisoning?"

Kimmon levels him with a look, "Fucking, Copter. Sex."

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know that?!" Copter says exasperated and grabs his bottle to drink some more.

"He died when he was fucking some mistress," Copter spits out his beer, "The sex and Viagra overexcited him and he _died_ ," Kimmon breaks out into a snort and chortles.

Copter grabs a few napkins from the napkin dispenser and attempts to wipe down the mess on the table, "You've gotta be kidding me. That poor woman."

"I'm _dead_ serious," Kimmon giggles at this and takes a swig of his bottle, letting out a big sigh, "At least that's a nice way to die."

"Don't tell me the ghost haunting the hotel might be a horny old man."

"The ghost..." Kimmon pauses dramatically,"... is probably the horny old man."

\--

Copter punches Kimmon in the shoulder.

"What the _fuck_?" Kimmon whines out, nearly dropping his backpack.

"You didn't fucking think to mention earlier that it was a _love hotel_?!" Copter waves his hand at the aforementioned building before them and a jolt of pain goes through, "Also what _the fuck_ , is your shoulder made of _steel_?" Copter holds his hand tenderly, looking at it for any damage.

"I thought it was obvious when I talked about it! Where else would he go?" Kimmon unzips his bag, getting out his camera.

"O I don't know, a normal hotel?! Dumbass!"

Kimmon turns to look at Copter, "And also for your information, yes, yes my arms _are_ made of steel. Thank you for noticing. I pump iron every other day!"

Copter throws his hands up and rolls his eyes in response.

They're both standing in front of said hotel. The street is quiet, aside from the taxi they took that's still taking it's sweet ass time driving away. It's a modern looking two story building, white and well lit, with floor to ceiling windows revealing the simple looking lobby. It could pass off as a normal hotel, aside from the gigantic neon red heart that is lit up in front of it, indicating what it was. The winking, kissing face on the heart also makes it pretty obvious that this is a place for some hanky panky.

"So genius. How the heck are we filming in there?" Copter's finger tighten over the strap of his bag, all tense as he looks longer at the building.

"Obviously I booked a room where the death happened."

Copter whips his head toward Kimmon, "What?" he shrieks.

"Don't worry, they know what we're doing. Your virtue is still intact," Kimmon snarks, "Get your camera out. We're going to meet the owner."

\--

"- and she came screaming into the lobby, swearing up and down that she felt something grope her hips, but there was nothing behind her."

Kimmon frowns, "Wait what about her boyfriend?"

"He was in the bathroom at the time," the owner sighs, "So that was I think the fourth time that happened."

"How are you not even closed?" Copter asks incredulously, hand holding the camera steady at the two of them.

Kimmon turns to stare at him, eyes wide, and mouths, "What the hell?"

"What? I'm serious! A freaking horny ghost?! Groping people?!"

"It's just in that room though! I haven't had complaints anywhere else. I don't see why I should shut down my business because of one room," she frowns, "And this has been going on for two years. It's not like a lot you know and the customers always got refunded anyways. That probably made them not say a word."

"Yes, that's completely reasonable." "Two _years_?" Kimmon and Copter say at the same time. Kimmon stares exasperatedly at Copter, who shrugs.

"I was thinking of closing the room, since it's at the end of the hall. But then you called, so now I'm wondering if I should leave it open for other ghost...enthusiasts."

"Well hopefully tonight we can confirm on tape if there is one."

"O god," Copter mutters.

\--

"So with all these experiences I heard, that made me want to check this place out. Let's go check inside the haunted room," Kimmon says enthusiastically, giving out the finger guns to Copter's camera.

"You're such a dweeb," Copter says.

"You scared?" Kimmon smiles wickedly.

"Just open the door," Copter snaps back. Kimmon opens the door to the hotel room with a click and steps in, suddenly stopping at the entrance.

"Holy sh-- that's a dick."

"What?!"

Copter steps in after, peeking out from behind Kimmon's shoulder and gasps, "O my fucking god."

There is a gigantic, pink phallic statue that's intricately detailed, placed in the corner. Floor to ceiling mirrors cover one side of the room, while the rest of the walls are covered in a subtle pink wallpaper. When Copter peers at the wallpaper closely, there are faint etchings of what he thought were flowers and realizes no, they're vaginas. In one corner of the room is sofa shaped like a pair of red, plush lips. Retro looking lights are fitted on the ceiling, lighting up the room with a soft yellow hue.

Copter thinks this room is fucking outrageous.

"So...he died in this room."

"Yep."

"The last thing that man saw may have been in that dick."

"Yes."

There's a silence before Kimmon lets out a snort and the both of them start giggling.

"O-o my god, that's ridiculous. I- I just..." Copter chokes out walking towards the statue, "I mean someone _made_ that. What if it was commissioned holy shit."

"What if it's the artist's dick? O my god, what if the artist used someone they knew? This is someone's _dick_ Copter."

"I kind of want to touch it."

"Do it. Do it. Do it. Touch the dick,' Kimmon urges.

Copter places his hand on it, his other hand pressing the zoom button. He's surprised at how soft and velvety it is. "Dude. Gotta say...this might be the biggest cock I've ever touched in my life."

Kimmon barks out a laugh and puts his hand on it, "O whoa...dude. This is soft."

"I _know_."

"Man I think I might still be drunk right now for this. I kind of want to hug it."

"That's kinda gay dude."

"Well good thing I'm also into dicks too, huh."

Copter nods solemnly, "Same."

"Yea I know."

"What?" Copter's voice goes up in pitch, "I never told you that?"

Kimmon sighs, "Copter. I know you said not to bring it up, but did you forget how hard you flirted with me after that night? After yelling at me. And grinded on me?"

"Ugh."

"Yea."

There's silence for a moment.

The uncomfortable feeling of guilt lingers in Copter's chest. He coughs.

"Listen, y'know...uh...I'm sorry about yelling at you in front of your friends. That was probably...embarrassing," Copter mutters, intensely staring at the dick statue in front of him. He can feel his face flushing when he senses Kimmon gazing at him.

"'S fine," Kimmon says lightly.

"And um...I know I don't have any memory of whatever happened, but uh...I'm sorry if I did anything untoward you."

Kimmon's eyebrows rise, "I'm kinda surprised you're willing to talk about this to be honest."

"Blame the alcohol. But I'm serious. Um...Bas has been on my ass to talk about this with you anyways."

"Hmmm, well you don't have to worry. Nothing bad happened."

"O thank god."

"Though I'm not saying nothing happened," Kimmon has a small smile on his face, his eyes sparkling..

"I fucking knew it. I _knew_ you were lying in the factory about all of that."

"Ah! Well..." Kmmon lifts his hand off the statue and places it over his heart, "I'll always keep the memory of it in my heart," he says dramatically, eyes closed. Copter rolls his eyes at his dramatics, "You were such a gentleman to me that night."

"Wait, _what now_?" Copter sputters out.

Kimmon snorts, "Really, don't worry about it," he smirks, "You were cute though."

Copter thinks he's not breathing, "Uh...f- what?" his face is heating up and he looks away from Kimmon's gaze, "Fuck, just...let's get back to work."

"Ok," Kimmon smiles serenely, before his smiler grows even bigger, "Can't believe we're having this little heart to heart while touching this dick."

"O god," Copter pulls his hand back, "I didn't realize."

"This dick is fucking magic," Kimmon says with an awed look on his face, staring at the phallic statue. Copter laughs, "You're ridiculous."

"Well, _this_ is the most ridiculous ghost hunting experience I've ever had," Kimmon walks towards a pink dresser and opens a drawer, "O dude," he reaches in and pulls out a pink jelly dildo flopping around, " _Dude_. There's like four of these in here."

"O eeeew, don't touch that. What if that's not even washed?" Copter guffaws.

Kimmon instantly lets go of it and it drops onto the floor, bouncing around pathetically, "Don't say that!" he yells. Copter cackles at it rolling around on the ground. Kimmon hunches down moving whatever it was in the drawer and pulls out some dvds, "O whoa, _porn."_

"How generous of them," Copter walks to the circular bed at the center of the room and sits on the edge of it, the pink blanket wrinkling under him, "I'm surprised the bed is normal. You'd think it'd be the shape of a dick or whatever," He moves his camera to face Kimmon, "So how do you want to do this?"

"Hmmm...I'll put my recorder here," Kimmon takes out his EVP recorder placing it on top of the pink dresser, "I think we'll have to sit on the bed and wait for anything to happen since he died there. I'll leave my camera on a tripod here too. Usually hotel excursions are pretty quiet compared to other places and something might appear later when we look back at the footage."

Copter immediately hops off the bed, "Wait...are you saying this is the same bed?"

"Yes? Were you not listening to her?"

"How the _fuck_ is this hotel not closed yet?"

Kimmon rolls his eyes and takes out his tripod and starts to unlock its legs, "She mentioned changing the mattress, so that's something at least."

"Right, so good. So amazing," Copter snarks. He eyes the bed, with a much different stance on it, "So what, do we just sit there and wait for him to grope one of us?"

"Well yea. I don't think we're getting any sleep tonight," Kimmon tightens the knob of his camera to the tripod.

"O Is that even an option? Sleeping in a haunted room. Didn't realize it was." Copter responds sarcastically in a flat tone, "I don't think people really come to a love hotel to even sleep in the first place." Kimmon snorts, adjusting the settings in his camera. Some minutes pass, while Copter films around the room and the closet, which thankfully was ordinary and didn't have anything outrageous aside from a pair of pink bathrobes.

"Ok, I'm going to head to the bathroom, maybe there's something interesting there."

"Sure, sure," Kimmon mutters absentmindedly as he moves his thumb along the camera wheel, "Put a recorder in there too."

Copter heads to the bright pink door and opens it, flipping the light switch on. He whistles when he sees the heart shaped jacuzzi in the center of the room, "Fucking fancy," he whispers. Taking out the recorder from his bag, he switches it on before leaving it on the bathroom counter. There is a big wall mirror right before and he films it, showcasing how eccentric the bathroom is with its pink and white walls. He laughs at how outlandish at the clamshell shaped sinks are, zooming in on the details, "This is so tacky, o my god."

Copter continues filming as he moves around the bathroom. He opens another door that leads to the toilet room, where a sparkly pink toilet sits. He tries to turn the light switch on, though it fails to turn on and he presses the switch off and on a few more times before giving up. The longer he stands there though, he starts feeling uneasy and knows it has nothing to do with his slight hangover, "This is fucking eerie you guys," he mutters to the camera and closes the door trying to shake off the uneasy feeling. It still lingers as he walks quickly to the entrance of the bathroom; something is fucking off. He doesn't want to be alone.

He nearly runs into Kimmon, who seems to have been done with whatever he was doing and was about to head into the bathroom. Copter jumps in surprise, his heart beating fast.

"Whoa, you look spooked, you ok?" Kimmon brings his hands up onto Copter's shoulders.

"Did uh...did the owner say anything about the bathroom? I don't think she ever did. It's fucking creepy, like just this weirdness came over me," Copter babbles,

Kimmon frowns, "No, she didn't. What happened though?"

"I dunno dude, I opened that toilet over there man and just...ugh," Copter shudders, "Fuck I got goosebumps, look," he holds an arm out.

Kimmon holds his arm gently and inspects it, "Did you hear anything?"

Copter shakes his head, "I um," he gulps, "I swear it felt like someone was staring at me."

"Ok stay here," Kimmon swipes Copter's camera from him and heads into the bathroom, "Hey is somebody here? Are you trapped in the bathroom?"

Copter runs after him, "Dude what the hell? Don't leave me out there!"

"Hey...Copter, why'd you put the recorder on the ground? That's kind of weird."

"Uh...no, I put it right here on the counter," Copter walks right up to it and is startled to see it not next to the sink. He sees the black recorder lying on the ground by the jacuzzi. He swallows, the pit in his stomach grows, "K-Kimmon, I fucking swear I put it right here. I'm pretty sure I recorded it."

Kimmon bends down to look at the recorder before picking it up. It's still on, "You didn't touch the counter or anything when you were leaving?" he tucks the recorder into the front pocket of his jacket.

"No! Kimmon, I swear to fucking god I wasn't anywhere near it!" What the actual _fuck_ , Copter is about to freak the fuck out and can't believe this is happening.

"Hey it's ok, I believe you," Kimmon puts a hand on Copter's shoulder to calm him down. It doesn't really help. but it's comforting to still have someone there.

Kimmon looks around the bathroom even more, walking around the jacuzzi, "What's that room over there?" he points at the toilet room.

"The toilet. Fuck that's where I felt super fucking weird," Kimmon walks slowly over to it and opens the toilet door. He hits the light switch and it turns on. A light inside the toilet also turns on, the sparkles from the toilet lighting up the small room even more. It's so fucking ridiculous and the stupidest thing Copter's ever seen. He wants to laugh at the sight of it, but the light fucking turned on and he's seriously about to lose his damn mind, "Fuck fuck _fuck,_ Kimmon the light didn't turn on earlier!"

"What?!" Kimmon asks shocked.

"I fucking recorded it! Dude, o my god. What the fuck. What the fuckity _fuck_?! Is the ghost in here?"

Kimmon turns the switch off and turns the light back on. He does it a few more times and it works perfectly every time, "Huh."

"This fucking ghost is pranking me o my god."

"Is anybody in here?" Kimmon says to the room.

Nothing happens for the next few minutes that they stand there. Kimmon continues walking around the room, recording and talking out loud. Copter just sits at the edge of the jacuzzi far from the toilet room. He puts his head in his hands, his fingers practically pulling his hair as he tries to calm himself down and taking in deep breaths. He sees Kimmon's feet come into his line of vision and feels a hand on his back.

"Maybe we caught something in the recording," Kimmon says, "I say we should go back out to the bedroom."

"Ok," Kimmon urges him to stand and gently pushes him out of the bathroom, before turning off the lights and closing the door. Copter grabs the camera from Kimmon, turning it around to face him, "Do you...do you think that was him in there?"

"Hmm...Could be, she said nobody else died in here aside from that man."

"Fucking asshole. I'm gonna kick his ass."

Kimmon laughs and jumps onto the bed with a flourish, turning over and trying to make himself comfortable until he is lying on his back, "This is comfortable. You should come here."

"I'm good."

Kimmon sits up on his elbow, "Copter, come oooon. Come on, come on, it's just going to be weird if I'm on here by myself," he pouts at him.

"No!"

Copter swears Kimmon's eyes gets even bigger.

"Fucking fine," Copter sighs and climbs back onto the bed, making himself comfortable at the center of it. Kimmon smiles at him before turning away to look at the nightstand where a simple rectangular box, with buttons on the top, sits. "Huh what are these buttons," Kimmon presses the first one and suddenly the lights turn off.

"Dude what the fuck, turn i-" Copter cuts himself off when pink and blue lights is projected onto the walls around them; patterns of glowing flowers and stars float across the room. A dim blue light lights up the top of the room, casting a blue hue over the room.

"Well well well. Isn't this romantic," Kimmon quips, laying back on the bed, hands behind his head and staring up at the floating lights. Copter thinks it's way too romantic and he's not sure if he could handle it, sitting on this bed with Kimmon. A bed a man died on while having sex.

"This is ridiculous," he says after a few minutes of meditative silence.

"Not in the mood?"

" _Kimmon_."

"All right, all right," Kimmon sits up again and presses the second button and soft music starts to play, "O this is kinda nice."

"I guess it is."

Suddenly the song ends and changes into this raunchy song that Copter's heard on the radio before, "O god," The singer keeps going on about fucking their lover like an animal and feeling them from the inside; the bass beats are so loud and heavy it shakes Copter's soul. He kind of wants to leap off the bed while listening to the lyrics, especially when he's _sitting on a bed with Kimmon_. He glances over at Kimmon, who is practically jamming out to the song, "Dude really."

"It's a sick ass song!" Kimmon exclaims, "O dude, imagine if this song was playing when he died."

Copter huffs out a laugh at this and shakes his head, "Hey, press the third button."

Kimmon pauses his ridiculous dancing and reaches over to press the last button on the box. Nothing happens.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Copter frowns and looks around the room for anything different.

"Huh. That was we-- o my god Copter the bed is moving."

Copter looks down and holy _shit the bed is spinning_ , albeit a little slowly, "What the fuck?!" he looks around and sees Kimmon lay back comfortably on the bed. As if totally unbothered by this. Unfuckingbelievable.

"I don't get it?!" he goes on incredulously, trying to speak louder over the still playing raunchy song, "How is this in anyway romantic? How do you even have sex in this bed when it does this?"

Kimmon smirks and points at the mirror wall, watching themselves pass by it as the bed spins them around, "Probably so they can watch themselves fucking with that mirror over there."

"O gross."

"Aw don't tell me you've never had mirror sex," Kimmon smiles mischievously, "It's fun."

"Kimmon I _really_ don't need to know that much about your sex life," Kimmon shrugs in response.

Suddenly the bed starts picking up speed, "Uh Kimmon..." he warily says.

"Huh..." Kimmon slowly starts sitting up, a startled look on his face.

"Turn it off."

Kimmon crawls to the edge of the bed on his hands knees, reaching out and keeps missing the nightstand, his hand flailing, "Dude, I can't the bed is going faster," he grunts out.

"Kimmon, I swear to god," Copter places his camera down and crawls over next to Kimmon. He stretches out his hand to the nightstand and successfully touches it, but accidentally presses the second button. The heavy bass music abruptly stops, thank fucking _god._

"Kimmon, come on. You have longer arms than me. At least try," Kimmon sighs and attempts to reach out again. The bed starts spinning even faster and Copter yelps when Kimmon crashes his body into him from the sudden momentum, pushing Copter on his side onto the bed. Copter feels Kimmon's breath against his face and his brain. Just. fucking. Short. Circuits. The smell of Kimmon's leather jacket overwhelms his senses.

"Uh..." Kimmon just looks down at him, his eyes wide. Copter thinks he sees Kimmon's face getting closer and well.

No.

Nope.

"Get _off_ ," he pushes Kimmon's face away, who groans, "Fucking try again."

Kimmon is holding his own cheek with his hand, a petulant pout on his face, "You didn't need to do _that_."

"Kimmon!"

"Ok ok, I got this," Kimmon goes back to the edge of the bed and reaches out towards the nightstand. His hand brushes against the box and he pushes forward, hitting the button successfully.

But it keeps spinning.

"O my god. Is the bed fucking haunted?!" Copter shrieks, "Fuck this ghost!" He swears as soon as he says that, the bed spins exponentially faster.

"...maybe."

"O god." Copter holds his head, "I think I'm going to fucking vomit."

"Ok um...let's not do that," Kimmon says quickly, hand reaching out to rub Copter's back. He looks around the bed as if trying to figure out a solution, "Right...hmmm...hey Mister!" Kimmon yells out, "Is there a reason why you're still here? Could it be because you regret what you did to your wife?"

"Are you fucking serious right now? A therapy session for this ghost?"

The fucking bed goes even faster, everything around them at this point is a movement of blur as if responding to Kimmon in anger.

"You've got to be kidding me," Copter moans and closes his eyes, trying not to let the dizzy movement get to him, "You _fucking_ _jerk_! You think can just grope girls and do this stupid shit cause you're fucking dead?!" he yells.

"Ok uh," Kimmon says warily, "Just calm down."

"No! No I _won't_ because this fucking loser of a _ghost_ , can't seem to just move on. Hey asshole! When you reincarnate, don't fucking cheat on your next wife by sleeping in a goddamn love hotel and _dying from fucking like the fucking dumbass you are_."

The bed spins even faster and Copter can't believe they're going to fucking die the stupidest death.

"Ok um...let's just jump off the bed."

"What?! Are you insane?!"

"Copter, if this ghost is really doing this, you've pissed it off even more and I don't think anything will stop anytime."

"Ugh, ok," Copter peeks over the edge and closes his eyes, "Dude, I don't know if this is safe."

"It'll be fine," Kimmon replies calmly, hand still rubbing on Copter's back.

"Kimmon, we might break a bone. There's a reason why people say we're not supposed to get off those teacup rides!"

"Well breaking a bone is better than dying at this point!"

"Kimmon, I swear to _god_."

"Just lo- ok, hold onto my hand and we'll jump off together."

Copter's about to protest, but a wave of dizzyness hits him, "Fine, fuck it! Fine," Copter clasps his hand around Kimmon's tightly, "This is the stupidest fucking thing I've ever been through I'll have you know."

"At least it's better than getting groped by a ghost," Kimmon says wryly, "Ok, you ready?"

"Yea, let's just do this."

"One, two, three...now!" they both jump off the bed and roll onto the ground, smacking hard right into the statue of the dick in the corner of the room. Copter groans, sitting up and rubbing his back where it hit the statue, "Fucking hell." Kimmon sits up, moaning quietly, and reaches out to Copter, shaking his shoulder, "You ok? Anything broken?"

"I don't think so?" Copter wiggles his fingers and toes. He glances behind him, looking at the statue, "I think the dick saved us."

Kimmon laughs and fist bumps Copter's shoulder.

The bed abruptly stops spinning and suddenly a deafening quiet blankets the room. The comforter and sheets are in disarray, Copter's camera sitting in the center of it, still recording.

They both stare at it, mouths open and eyes wide.

"Holy shit," Kimmon says in amazement.

"Fuck, I was really hoping it would be an electrical malfunction," Copter mutters.

\--

At Copter's insistence, the two hightailed it out of the hotel with their equipment back to Kimmon's apartment. After the eerie feeling he had in the bathroom and the incident with the bed (Copter had yelled to the owner, as they were leaving, that she needed to "burn the fucking bed for the love of _god._ "), Copter wasn't comfortable staying in the room any longer and Kimmon, albeit reluctantly, agreed to leave.

They clamor into the apartment and run into his office, Kimmon switching the light on, "Hurry hurry hurry!" Copter yells out as Kimmon turns on his desktop monitor and tries to find his card reader that's scattered somewhere on his messy desk. Copter grabs his card out of the camera and quickly hands it over to Kimmon, who plugs it into the reader and to the computer.

Copter bites his thumb in anticipation, watching Kimmon dragging the files onto his desktop, "Fuck, I don't know if I want to watch this."

"Copter, just sit down," Kimmon drags a chair closer to his own and pushes Copter firmly to sit on it, hands on Copter's shoulders, "It'll be fine, we're here now and far away from the hotel."

The computer makes a sound that the transfer was completed. Kimmon turns back and clicks onto the video. Copter holds his breath as Kimmon's face appears on the screen; Kimmon fast forwards through the video and releases it when Copter's in the bathroom. There's shots of the pink tiles and the heart shaped jacuzzi. The camera finally faces the mirror and Copter sees himself put the recorder onto the counter before panning the camera away to show a better view of the bathroom and the ridiculous clamshell sinks.

"See!" Copter exclaims, "Shit, I put it pretty far from the edge!"

"Yea..." Kimmon whispers. He fast forwards again until the video shows Copter opening the toilet room and attempting to turn on the lights. Copter scoots in closer to Kimmon; the feeling of dread is back crawling in his chest. As if sensing his fear, Kimmon reaches out with his free hand and holds onto Copter's hand, thumb stroking along his hand. There's obviously nothing in there, but Copter still remembers the heavy wrongness of how that room felt.

As Copter closes the door to the toilet room and turns to leave, his camera for a moment faces the mirror as he's quickly walking away. Kimmon suddenly gasps loudly and pauses the video, "Did you see it?"

"...What?" Copter looks over at Kimmon, confused.

"Look," Kimmon rewinds it a bit, then letting the video play, "In the mirror by the toilet door."

Copter looks at the screen, seeing himself in the mirror walking away and chokes; his hand tightens Kimmon's fingers, "O my _fucking god_. What the fuck?!" His heart feels like it's in his throat at what he sees.

There's a dark shapeless shape by the door.

"I swear...I swear I didn't see that," Copter gasps, shakily breathing, "Is it...is it him you think? Holy shit, is that actually the ghost? Did he follow us to the room?!"

"Pretty sure" Kimmon says quietly, "Wait, let me get the recorder," he reaches into his jacket and pulls out the two recorders, grabbing the black one that Copter had used. He presses play. Copter shuts his eyes in anticipation, as if it'll stop whatever he'll hear.

There's nothing aside from the loud sound of clattering, indicating that the recorder was pushed to the ground. A few minutes later the recording picks up Kimmon's voice and Kimmon pauses the recorder.

"That's...kind of anticlimactic," Copter says.

"But it shows it got pushed somehow and we weren't even near it!" Kimmon says excitedly.

"Wait play your recorder."

"Ok ok," Kimmon grabs it and plays the most recent file. Their voices are heard and suddenly a loud humming noise could be heard, "Probably the bed," Kimmon says. Copter nods. He hears Kimmon yell and his own voice escalate as he angrily curses the ghost. Kimmon snorts, "You're ridiculous."

"O _I'm_ ridiculous, "Copter scoffs, "You--"

" _...off,"_ a whispery, crackly voice

Their eyes widen and Kimmon rewinds it for a bit, "The fuck was that?!" Copter whispers.

"Ssh ssh ssshh!" Kimmon plays the file again.

"... _off_."

"What does that even mean?"

"Let me keep playing it...."

The recording plays quite clearly Copter's angry voice ranting at the spirit for being a cheating asshole.

" _Fuck...off_."

Kimmon barks out a laugh and Copter stares stunned at the recorder in Kimmon's hand.

"What the _fuck_?"

"O my _god,_ " Kimmon guffaws, "I think the ghost told you to fuck off."

"Ok that's it we're telling the owner to exorcise him or whatever the fuck we're supposed to do. Fuck that guy."


End file.
